The Legend of Smashville
by Tacomastr aka L33t.of.gaming
Summary: The day that the Smashers fall, chaos would erupt, or it would have if it wasn't for the hands. With the powers of the Smashers now in control of 30 inhabitants of Smashville, will the world be saved or will it fall into darkness in the hands of the inexperienced men and women of Smashville. Sorry if the Summary makes the story seem really good, first fic, working title.
1. Prologue: A new day

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the idea.

* * *

Silence, just silence. It was the silence that woke him up, not the muffled explosion that followed. That muted explosion served only as a reminder, a painful reminder of who he was, where he was and why he was there. He wasn't used to the sound of silence, it was one of the many extravangences that he was denined, as silence was only common in times of peace. However this was not the peaceful drum of chirps and breezes, this silence was the type of silence that gave nightmares and heart attacks. This was the silence before a storm, one that oozed impending doom and destruction.

He gazed at the room, finding his new surroundings to be quite unpleasant, a grade A interrogation room. A single light bulb drifted lazily overhead, as if the inanimate object was contemplating dying out. Two piercing brown eyes glared at his own eyes from across the table, as if they would lunge out and attack.

"Good, your finally awake." said the eyes, then in a stereotypical fashion, they continued , "Tell me all you know...or face the consequences."

In the dim light he could make out the mysterious figure gesturing to a device in his left hand. It had the appearance of a joystick, but with a thick menacing wire running from the bottom of the strange device to the shackles on his chair. After what seemed like an eternity, the eyes said, "Your choice." Then with a chuckle, the figure pressed down on a button on top of the contraption.

Seconds later came the pain, caused by volts upon volts of electricity coursing through his veins,

"Shall we continue?" said the voice, although he could tell ,by the way the words came out, that the statement was more of a command then a question.

Still no response from the tied up man.

"You may have willpower, but you will crack, just like the others."

_Others?_

The eyes then put the joystick down, only to pick something else up.

The water in the bucket swished with every step, and he knew what was coming.

The menacing figure held the bucket up, "You brought this to yourself for resisting."  
The water was cold, but the electricity was shockingly colder.

"Begin with your name." the voice again commanded, pressing the button a few more times to make sure he got an answer.

"It's funny", began the tied-up man, "The hand promised us that no harm would come out from living there. But, since that day, that fateful day, ever since they fell, life's been a living hell."

"Lemme start you off", answered the eyes, "Your name is Miguel, and in a last ditch effort by the hand, he infused you with the powers of a certain green shelled Koopa. you and your 30 or so other colleagues. Each recieved the skills and abilities of a different fighter. Most were captured by my master's forces, but you escaped. The other escapees dubbed you Fyre, for the "flame" like will you possesed. But, it was that same "flame" that got you captured, but it allowed the others to escape. Now, if you ever want to see light again, tell us where the others went, or better yet, where that hand took the fallen warriors."  
Miguel looked right at the eyes. "If you want answers, I'll have to tell you the story, from _that_ day to the day I was captured."

* * *

Yup, that's right. I'm starting another story and hopefully I'll finish it. This is my first story, (in a while, bout 5 years) however I don't have anything other than wordpad to write this. So sorry for any misspelled words. Constructive critisim would be appreciated, just don't be so cruel with them. Remember that this is only the prolouge. So forgive me if it's too short. If any of you where wondering, Miguel is the real name of my OC: "Fyre".

If you want to submit an OC, just post a review to this story or send me a PM with the name of the character, any skills they already possesed, the Smasher's name and a brief description of your OC.


	2. Chapter 1: The adventure begins?

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, I hopefully will update weekly. That might change a bit when school starts up.**

**Note that the beginning paragraph will describe the setting a bit, and since it is in the view of my OC it will have a first person perspective, a change in the perspective will be shown by a double line (from the interrogation room to the current part in the story). Single lines in the story signify a character change, not necessarily a scene change.**

**Sorry that this came out late but, last week I had 3 days with no internet followed by a day with no power.**

* * *

"It was a normal day in Smashville, the sun was shining, birds were chirping and in the Smash Villa, like any other day, Brawls were occurring. Nothing spectacular in the small city in the center of nowhere, but It was a lucky day for me, I had just won tickets for a 'fight to end all fights'. It was to be a double brawl between 2 teams chosen by the fans. They were Mario and Link, Snake and Zelda. I assume it was because those teams had never been done before , and the fighters were some of the most powerful. But, the fight never started. Little known to us then, but the so called 'Siege of Smashville' had begun. But let me not bore you with info you 'know'."

"Start at the absolute beginning. "

* * *

It was silent throughout Smashville, well silent in the streets, because at 5:30 am, it always was. But, in the home of one youngish firefighter, an alarm blared out, and it continued for almost an eternity.  
Groggily, the 30 year old man stumbled out of bed and began his daily routine; however today seemed different, the man felt a sharp pain coming from his lower back.  
_ Great, _he thought, _I'm getting OLD!_  
Normally, the man always started with a power-walk in the morning, followed by a jog back home to eat breakfast, a quick shower would follow. Being a firefighter, the man always wore a white tank, perfectly bleached and some comfortable beige cargo pants; every night the tank would come home stained with sweat and the pants would have ambiguous stains located all over. A chrome necklace hung around his neck, and a locket hung on it; inside was a picture of his late wife.  
It was the same routine every day, a BORING routine, but a safe one. Smashville was one of the safest places in the multiverse, fires rarely broke out, a campfire gone crazy was the most dangerous thing new recruits would ever see, but it paid well, so Miguel kept working.  
But today was different. Looking into the mirror he saw an average sized man, about 5'11 with charcoal black hair kept shaved almost completely off. His face was tan and he sported a five o-clock shadow, no matter the time. He had average colored eyes- they were brown. He wasn't the most muscular guy around, but he was fit.  
With a sudden GASP he remembered why today was special. Reaching into the pocket of his pajama pants, Miguel pulled out a single ticket to 'the brawl to end em all'; a reward for his years of service to the SVFD (SmashVille Fire Department). Miguel was excited, so excited a sound that can only be described as a squeal escaped from his lips, and had anybody heard, threatened his machismo. He opened the door and ran out at 7:30 am.

* * *

The first thing Persephone Brown, ever did in the morning, even before she woke up, was think about herself. She wasn't the best looking gal around, but being 16 years old gave her a LOONNGG time to change that.  
Her beauty was countered by her personality, however, and even though she tried being a nice person to everyone she knew, her first priority was always herself. Her beauty didn't come naturally; every morning she woke up with a messy mop on her head, her hair. It was the perfect shade of black, but had the tendency to tangle; if it didn't she awoke with a GREASY mop on her head. She groaned to herself as she picked up her trusty comb and began the long campaign to tackle perfecting it as much as possible.  
She gazed around her room, it was the blandest room in the house, and it was still extravagant. Black was the main color in the room; the floor was black marble tile and the walls were a lighter shade of beige. It complimented her choice of clothing; her closet was filled with black dresses. On her wall hung a long black scythe, typical of a Grim Reaper. Her skin tone was fair and white, most of her blemishes were kept hidden under a layer of acne-wash and make-up. Persephone finished brushing her hair, pocketed her comb, and walked down the elegant staircase to the dining room. A little girl was finishing a bowl of cereal, her adopted sister, Jamie Hikari. She was 12 years old and almost as tall as Persephone herself.

"Jamie hurry up!", Persephone yelled "We're gonna miss the bus AND the fight!"

Jamie grinned sheepishly as she looked at her big sister. Her hair was kept in a Turtle-ish **(1)** braid, that being a long braid. She wore a red shirt and blue jeans, an extremely causal appearance compared to her sister's long dress and heels. Her brown eyes were a rarity in her adopted family; most of her new family had blue eyes, like Persephone.

"Ok, let's...wait I forgot something!", Jamie realized. She ran to her room and picked up a small wallet. Inside was no money, everything was sent to the buyers house in the form of a bill. It served only as a photo album of sorts. She clutched it close to her chest, it always kept her safe. Her room was typical of a child's room, colorful and filled to the brim with toys; her adopted parents always tried to make her happy. A weathered toy bow was on the floor, obviously her most loved possession.

"Hurry UP!", Persephone repeated.

"I'm coming!", Jamie groaned. _Why is she always in a rush? _she thought to herself before rushing to the doorway.

"Ok, let's go!"  
They walked out the door ,hand in hand, and headed for the bus stop.

* * *

**Oooohhh, unnecessary cliffhanger, I might end up editing this chappie later, depending if I find some grammer mistakes or thought up something to aid the plot. **

**Woah, 1000 words! This is a milestone, I'm going for 1500 or 2000 words for the next chapter. **

**(1): Turtle is a character and the winner of the book "The Westing Game."**

**As always read and review!**

** -Taco.**


End file.
